


Overprotective

by missmysterious56



Series: The Witcher Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead Of Going To Sleep, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, enjoy, it was a promp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: When the reader and Geralt encounter a monster, Geralt gets overprotective. It is pretty much in the title.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: The Witcher Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Overprotective

It was early fall and the leaves were just turning. You and Geralt, the famed butcher of Blaviken, had been traveling for a couple of days since the last hunt, looking for a new contract. The two of you are walking through a cemetery in the middle of the woods and night has just fallen. The only reason the two of you had continued to walk was that normally cemeteries meant that there would be a town nearby. It is only when you notice a campsite ahead that you interrupt the silence.

“There is a fire ahead. I wonder what type of idiot camps in the middle of alghoul territory?” You question out loud as you continue walking. You are getting closer to the campsite and can see the orange flames licking the sky more closely then you had been able to earlier. 

“Y/N” Geralt growls, in warning but his eyebrows are furrowed and you can tell the same question is flowing through his brain. As you approach you can see something hunched over a figure that looks vaguely shaped like a body. Hearing a squelching sound you look down and are met with the sight of your old worn boots stepping in someone’s organ. Something that looks like the liver of a recently deceased human. 

“Gross!” You exclaim, briefly forgetting what danger lurks around the corner. However, you quickly regret it when the alghoul’s eyes snap up to you, at the same time Geralt’s do. 

“Y/N, get on Roach,” Geralt orders, as he unsheaths his sword. 

“No, I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, but I don’t want you getting in my way!” Geralt growls, frustration dripping from his tone as the monster approaches him. You are about to argue with him again when the witcher quickly throws an aard sign at the alghoul while his calls for Roach. His loyal steed canters toward the two just as the simple spell begins to wear off. It leaves Geralt just enough time to take your slight frame and throw you onto Roach who immediately adjusts to carry your weight. You growl as the sound gets further and further away as Roach canters. 

“Dammit, Geralt. I can handle myself,” you mutter as you finally give up and take the reigns pulling back slightly to slow down the frantic mare. “Good girl, Roach.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this go to my Tumblr and give me some prompts! the handle is missmysterious56. I hope you enjoyed. I may have written this instead of going to bed so I don't know how well this turned out. Please Review, comments are what keep me going.


End file.
